A Letter for Jamie
by BonanzaRanch
Summary: Jamie Hunter receives an unexpected letter from a friend, what will he decide.


A LETTER FOR JAMIE

Jamie Hunter, looked around the familiar road to Virginia City, and whistled. Now living with Cartwrights on the Ponderosa Ranch, Jamie had been given the task of getting the mail. His horse knew the way so he was only holding onto the reins.

Jamie, at first was proud to have been given the task, but soon found out since he was now the youngest family member, it had fallen to him.

"Your least likely to get into trouble in town. Mr. Cartwright had said. Whatever that had meant, so here he was on a Saturday getting the mail in town.

Bright sunshine cast shadows on the pine trees and his horse moved at a slow gait. He was in no hurry to go to town, yes, he was now given an allowance by Mr. Cartwright, but felt it wasn't given in earnest but by obligation. He could smell the pine, sage and rose as the wind gently blew his trail dust. Besides he never received any mail, most of the mail was bills, and letters for Mr. Cartwright, Joe and Hoss.

Jamie had been at the Cartwrights for three months and his friend Dusty had moved on, but Jamie had stayed. A part of him longed to be on the trail, moving from one town to the next, but his wagon had been sold and his horses were now working on the Ponderosa.

Hearing stories from Hoss and Joe, made him wish to be a part of such a loving and caring family, but sighing heavily, he knew he was just a ward until something better could be found for him.

Before long, he could hear the sounds of town, the saloon piano drifted an old tune, along with the shouts of children and heavy wagons. Jamie pulled up in front of the post office and jumped off his horse. Tying up his horse to the rail, he hopped on the sidewalk and walked into the quiet building. As people and wagons busily moved down the main road and people did their Saturday errands.

"Jamie." The postmaster greeted him. "Didn't I just see you a few days ago?"

Jamie nodded and walked to the counter.

"Got your mail right here." The man pulled out large bundle tied up with string. "Can always count on the Cartwrights for mail. I dare say I can't remember a time when there wasn't a large bundle."

"Yes sir." Jamie said and held out his hand. The postmaster handed him the bundle.

"Now be sure to tell Ben I said hello and he still owes me a game of chess."

"Yes sir." Jamie frowned and headed out of the post office.

He stuck the large bundle in his saddlebags and mounted on his horse, he stomach grumbled on the way knowing lunch would be waiting for him once he got back to the ranch.

Tying his horse up in the barn, Jamie quickly removed his tack and took his saddlebags and headed into the house. Hop Sings kitchen had wonderful smells coming out of it, signaling another good dinner. Both Joe and Hoss were off on the ranch doing work and he wouldn't see them until later.

Opening the door, Jamie found Mr. Cartwright at the large mahogany desk which dominated the open room. The fireplace was emanating heat and the table was set for lunch.

"Ah Jamie." Mr. Cartwright looked up from his paperwork and ledgers.

"Here's the mail." Jamie reached into his saddlebags and handed Mr. Cartwright the large bundle.

Mr. Cartwright took the bundle, untied the string and started going through it.

"So how was town?" Mr. Cartwright said distracted.

Jamie shrugged. "Okay, no excitement. Mr. Henny says you owe him a chess game."

"Fine. Fine. I'll beat him one of these days." Mr. Cartwright laughed.

"I have homework to do and…"

"Wait a minute, Jamie. I have a letter for you." Mr. Cartwright held out an envelope addressed to him.

"For me?" Jamie's voice squeaked. He took the envelope. "Excuse me I'm going to my room." He turned around and tried not to run up the stairs to his room. He closed the door and tore open the envelope.

Forgetting all about lunch, he started to read the letter and walked to his bed.

Dear Jamie,

I hope this finds you well. I meant to write you sooner but I've been getting settled in and that's why I needed to write.

Believe it or not I got my own place now and I want you to come join me. Remembered how we talked about it on the road how one day we'd have a place of our own. Will now I got one, it ain't much but I got a house with four walls to keep the cold out and food on the table.

Now it's up to you and you have to ask Mr. Cartwright if it's okay with him. I know you have a better life in Nevada with the Cartwrights, but I'd feel pretty bad if I didn't ask.

Ain't no rush, write when you know you're coming or not.

Dusty.

Jamie reread the letter again and blew out his breath. Dusty hadn't forgotten him and wanted him. He leaned back in his bed and smiled. He had a place to call home, not the Cartwrights but a real place to call home.

"Jamie." Mr. Cartwright called.

Jamie took the letter, stuffed it back in the envelope, got out of bed and walked to his desk, opening the drawer he put the cherished letter in the drawer. Now all he needed to do was get enough money to go Dusty.


End file.
